The Portals
by Cute7Crasher
Summary: Cyberchase and mlp Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This story contains portals that come and go in the everfree forest. The portal or portals would spawn in a random dimension and dissappear like it was never there. The portal/portals would stay for a least 2-3 days,or maybe more. In this situation however you probably never thought this could happen.

**Everfree Forest**

In the deepest part in the forest, where most of the danger is. A pink portal opened up. Watching the portal at the moment was a pony that look like lyra and a draconequus.

"Oh here comes another portal,"the lyra look alike said.

"First one in a long time." the draconequus said with smirk

"I wonder whats gonna come out this time discord," she said

They both smiled.

In another part of forest a smalled portal open up near a zebra house. She didn't know it was there,but she had a feeling not to go to it.

In the other dimension someone/something was having a bad day. He was groaning how much he hated getting defeat. He complain until he could think of another plan. He growing tried of being beaten by the...

By the earth brats

**Cyberspace: Northern Frontier.**

Hacker mumbles to himself of plan he has. At the same moment his stupid robots were wandering around the Northern Frontier. That is when a giant pink portal open up right before their eyes. Freaking out they run straight to their boss.

Boss! Boss!

What! You duncebuckets. Hacker said annoyed.

Theres a portal outside they said

What! he said looking outside seeing a giant portal.

Hacker started to smile and decide to see where that portal goes.

Get in the grim wreaker. Idiots.

Yes boss they said

Hacker got in the ship and started it up and headed into the portal

**Control center.**

A smaller portal appears in front of didge and the cybersquad. Confused about since it doesn't really look like their regular portal. They decide to ask motherboard.

Motherboard did you make this portal, Inez asked.

I'm sorry I didn't Inez. Motherboard replied.

Even those it was small portal it had a strong suckage and it started dragging in the cybersquad. Trying to grab on to something didget is first to get suck up.

Diget! Everyone shouted.

The sucksage grew,the cybersquad who couldn't hold on anymore letted go and drifted in the portal. Why the portal closed

**Everfree forest.**

In the deep part of the forest the two were still there when a wierd ship came out.

What is that? Discord said confused

That looks like a spaceship,the pony said.

Oh thanks Bleach.

Don't call me that! The annoyed pony said.

The pony didn't look like a regular pony anymore she was completly white.

As the ship landed out came three creatures.

What are those? Discord said, Are they human?

No, Bleach replies.

Bleach gets úp and starts walking towards the nicer side of the everfree Forest.

Where are you going?

I sense another portal.

Oooo I'm coming with you.

Okay, she said while she nodded

On the nicer side of the forest. The cybersquad all come tumbling out, while it closes behind them. Getting up and trying to figure out where they are. At the same moment Discord and Bleach are watching them. Bleach is also now looking like Berry Punch (this probably explains the double ponies).

So those are humans, Discord asks.

Yes. Bleach said, I think we should help them.

Discord looks at her for moment and says How would you do that?

By turning into this, changing her form to a human Berry Punch.

Really he said.

Yes really looking at him annoyed.

Walking over to where the kids are , they can here them talking to each other.

Where are we, Inez asked

I have no clue, diget said.

My squawk isn't working, Jackie said.

I guess we should start walking, Matt said.

Do you need any help?

The voice startled them,but when they noticed a person coming towards they calm down a bit.

Do you need any help? Bleach repeated.

Yeah, we need help Jackie said

Where are we Inez asked.

'You're in Equestria. In the Everfree Forest near a town called Ponyville.

'Ponyville? Matt said, thats a wierd name.'

The girls glared at Matt before turning back to the girl.

''Thanks, Inez said, which way is to ponyville.''

Discord who watching through the bushes got noticed by the purple bird.

''What is that thing'' two voices said at the same time.

Turning around seeing that Discord was out of his hiding place. Slapping her face since he should've disguised himself more.

The kids noticing Discord. They freak out saying, ''What is that thing?''

Bleach walked up to discord, turn around and said ''this is a draconequus named Discord. He's one of my friends. ''

''Friends? You're friends with that thing.'' Jackie said.

''Discord? Doesn't that mean chaos.'' Matt inquired.

''Yes it does,Bleach said but this Discord is reformed.''

''So he used to be evil.''

Nodding her head

Jackie said'' are they more of him in town.''

''No,there is only one draconequus as the ponies know.''

Jackie took a breath and realized ''did you say ponies.''

Nodding again.

''So are there any humans, there have to be cause you're here.''

Shaking her head, ''I'm not human.''

''What!'' the cybersquad said.

''I don't know what I used to be, but It doesn't matter anymore.''

''So is this place accuplie by ponies.''

Nodding her head and more. ''There are Ponies, Earth,Pegaus,and Unicorn. There are also zebras,griffon,alicorns,hydras,dragons,diamond dogs and changelings'.''

''The list really long and I don't really want to say all of them I just mention a few.''

Discord then asked ''I'm curious if you're with that other group we saw.''

''Other groups''? they said confused

''Yes theres another group of creatures that came through a bigger portal''.Discord continued, ''They came out of a large ship.''

''Hacker!'' They yelled.

''Was he green and big,with a purple cape.'' Matt asked.

''Yes'' discord nodded

''That Hacker alright.''

''What is he doing here.''

_long chapter I know ,next chapter later._


	2. Chapter 2 A little Confused

Chapter 2/2.5

Deep in the Everfree Forest Hacker and his duncebuckets come out of ship trying to figure where they are.

''I don't recognize any of this, do you Buzzy''

''Not a thing Deedee.''

''Hmm I new place, Hacker says I wonder what I can do to this place.''

**Where the cybersquad is.**

Discord and Bleach decide to show the kids the way to Zecora so she can help a little.

''Who Zecora?'' digit asks

''She a wise pony.'' Bleach says

''I hate her,'' discord mumble

Ignoring discord, Bleach answer some of the questions for the kids.

''Is this Zecora really that good.'' Inez asked

''Yes, when I fell out of the portal,her great grandmother took care of me.'' Bleach anwsered

''I got question its not related to the 'Zecora' those,'' Jackie said

Bleach nodded her head into okay ask away.

''Why is there a tattoo on you butt.''

''Thats a cutiemark. Bleach answered, Everypony has one and at the looks at it, you seem to have one too. ''

''What!'' Looking all over her body finally finding it on her leg. The cutie mark was a dress.

Inez had one too it was on her hand, hers was a book.

Matt had it on his neck (unlucky spot),his was a skateboard.

''What do they mean,'' Inez asked.

''The talent your the most good at.''

Finally arriving at Zecora hut, Bleach knocked on the door and was greeted by a rhyming zebra.

''Ah bleach its good you come,but it looks like you have some.''

''Yes Zecora these kids came out of a portal.''

''Ah I sense it from a far,but I didn't come near what would come.''

Matt whispered in Inez ear and said ''I don't think far and come rhyme.''

**Back to Hacker**

Hacker who was wondering where they were.

Buzz and Delete started wondering around the everfree forest. As they wondered around they didn't notice a bunch of pair of eyes.

''What are those things?'' one voice said

''I don't know, the other replied, but maybe they can help us.''

''How do you that they might jussst be good guysss,'' another voice hissed

''We don't knooow.''

''Well they do look bad to my idea.''

''But will they help in overthrowing''

Of course that moment whatever was in the bush decided to come out and follow the two things back to where they were.

''Boss! Do you know where we are?''

''No you duncebucket I don't, but with this place I know I can cause a bunch of damage.'' Laughing evily

''Now that sssound evil to me.''

''Yes lets go talk to them ''

Some light started to shine on them revealing them as the Diamond Dogs, Some timber wolves, teenage dragons,a young hydra,the cockatrice, and the chimera.

What a bad group of creatures.

Walking towards Hacker. They begin by saying ''I heard you like chaos.''

Turning around to see the big group of creature. Raising his eyebrow at the wierd creature.

''Yes I do love to do chaos,'' Hacker replied.

''Good they said we need help in doing some trouble.''

''I would like to help, but I want to know where I am.'' Hacker said

''Your in equestria, in the everfree foressst,'' the chimera snake part anwsered.

''Okay if I'm going to help, where do we start,'' hacker said grinning.

**Back to the squad.**

''Zecora! I want you to send a letter to twilight quick to tell her whats going on.'' Bleach said

Nodding her head she goes and writes a letter.

''Why are we writing a letter, Jackie said, we should be seeing what hacker is doing.''

Bleach who was now a unicorn sent the letter to only a couple second a purple alicorn came flying through followed by cyan pony.

''Zecora what wrong? I got your letter and''...she stop because she noticed the three kids.

''Discord!'' she shouted

''Hey I didn't do it.''

Then where did they come from.

''A portal''.Bleach and Zecora said

''A portal?''

''The everfree forest open up a portal to random worlds at random times.'' Bleach said

Oh cool said Jackie walking up to Twilight.

The cyan pony who was nervous got in front of twilight to protect her.

''Its okay they won't hurt you.'' Zecora said.

''Okay this is all and great, but what about hacker!'' Didge said.

''Who in Celestia name is hacker.'' Rainbow question

''He's a bad guy from our world''. Inez said.

''Just point me in the right direction where hacker is,'' Didge said.

Pointing to where he had to go, didge flew out and was about to leave when Jackie stop him.

I'm coming with you. Jackie said

Oh no you don't, Rainbow replied, you don't know these woods. You can't go in there, you'll get hurt. I'll go instead.''

We'll all go said Bleach, (she was lyra at the moment.)

''Twilight watch Discord,Matt, and Inez. Bleach said, we're going to try and find Hacker.''

Nodding her head she watch as they disappeared in the forest.

It didn't take long to get there, Jackie at the moment was riding Bleach. They saw Hacker, Buzz and Delete, but they also saw the creatures.

''Those dragons!''Rainbow said gritting her teeth.

''What are they doing?''

''Looks like they're planning something.''

''If Hacker is bad it's going to get worse if he with them.''

At the moment the bad group were making a plan to get rid of the princess. They didn't noticed that the good group was eying them. Eventually, Delete left the group with the Cockarice. They didn't see where they went, they didn't think it matter. Bleach watch out until she heard I know you in thossse bussshesss.

It startle them, but what startle them more was when Delete jumped out of nowhere with the Cockarice. Rainbow looked away from cockarice,just not in time. Bleach who had turn into human Lyra got caught with Jackie.

''I knew I'll see you earthbrats sooner or later. Hacker said, and who are your friends.'' Talking to the half statue of Rainbow and human lyra/bleach. Bleach started to get nervous and her color started to melt away,which surprised Hacker. ''What are you.''

''That Bleach, all the creatures said, she usally likes to play as a different pony and hangs out with a used to be bad guy, Discord.'' Except the time he join Tirek.

''Shut up!'' Bleach shouted.

''Really a used be bad guy, Hacker said while rubbing his chin, well I might be able to change that.''

''Don't you go near him!''

''Oh does someone has a crush on the bad guy.''

The other bad creatures look away, not wanting to anwser that question.

Bleach got up. No one was holding her, they were just to scared to go near her. Her cutiemark shown them that. Walking straight to one of the teen dragons, she touch him turning into a almost exact copy. That freaked hacker more.

''What great ability! Hacker said amazed at the power, I could use your help to get rid of the goody two shoes.''

Walking towards Hacker she says, In your dreams.

Looking at bleach saying, ''you'll feel sorry for defining the Hacker''.

'Don't make me hit you!'

She return to a form that wasn't all white,her eyes were know a deep dark blue. Glaring at the hacker angrly. She smirk for a second, she was close to hacker enough for to touch. Sending a little shock to him, turning into him made his jaw drop.

Turning into hacker was the weirdest thing ever. She look like him except her eyes were blue. Touching her hair made her shiver, it was creepy. She hate being a bad guy.

Hey! You can't look like the Hacker!

"Eww. Its okay I'm changing back." Bleach said. Changing back into a white pony with blue eyes,but this time with a horn.

Everyone was confused why she changed to unicorn. When suddenly a blast came out of her horn and shot everyone out of place. Sending hacker, his robots and the other creatures back. She didn't know how long till Hacker to get up. She just grab applejack with her horn and said "Run!"

Booking it out of the dangerous part of Everfree Forest and heading back to Zecora hut. She needed to tell her what is going on.


End file.
